The Lady in White
by Aleiaa
Summary: Edward had left Bella, and now Bella's changed. Hoping to see Edward again to find a reason for his leaving she goes a vampire bar, and sits there night after night waiting for her Edward, because without Edward she's all alone. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight does not belong to me :)

Here's a taster

I would like to know if you guys like it, if not, I might not continue with it.

Full Summary:

Edward had left Bella, and now Bella's changed. Hoping to see Edward again to find a reason for his leaving she goes a vampire bar, and sits there night after night waiting for her Edward, because without Edward she's all alone. But she won't give in this his whims again, not again. She had trusted in him too much, the heartbreak too hard. She just wants the real reason for him leaving, to set herself free.

Edward's POV

I still remember the day I left Bella as it was as clear as yesterday, it has been ten years. Esme was wearing a Madeline vintage dress she bought in the late 50s. It was green with flowers printed on it. It was made of silk which gave a scent of flour adding to Esme's natural cinnamon scent. It was warming, it gave a sense of belonging, but will never be better than Bella's scent. The lovely freesia smell, my own brand of heroin. As I stared at Emmett and Jasper fighting with full speed, I imagined Bella as a vampire. The bright soulless red eyes that all newborn possessed. The eyes of a killer. Never, would I allow Bella to become one of us soulless monsters and be dammed for eternity.

It was the fear of her leaving me after changed. That she would fine someone better and more prefect. What she saw in me as a human might change, she might lose all her memories like Alice. There are so many possibilities and so many situations, all of them telling me it's a bad idea.

I first thought about being with Bella, watching her grow old and then joining her in the afterlife. But, all the danger Bella been in was because of me. It was my fault she got bitten by James, it was my fault she got hurt. It was my decision to bring Bella to the baseball field where she first met them. I was the cause to all the danger, I was the cause to her accidents.

We had moved back to London, Carlisle thought that it was time to visit his hometown, not that it matters much. Everything's changed, there's nothing left of Carlisle's era. Nobody objected to Carlisle's idea. The family atmosphere is dead, when we left Bella, it was as if we left one of us. We're currently staying at a house deep into the woods. Carlisle decided to take a break from medicine, and we decided not to go to school as it was no longer compulsory as the creation of synthetic blood made it possible to announce the existence of the vampire race.

Vampires were becoming ordinary, and the humans were divided into three groups, the vampire wannabes, the neutrals and the vampire haters. Despite our race being quite huge, we were still a minority against the humans. The Volturi has also become more meticulous and just. They blended in with the human government.

Rosalie and Alice also got what they wanted. Rosalie became a model, while Alice became a fashion designer. Carlisle was seen as a hero amongst the vampires. It seems as though everyone has moved on, but as a mind reader, I can see they still care about Bella. Their careers are just tools to fill the void that had been created when we left Bella. I became a even more brooding vampire, I stayed at home, just sitting there. It's as if time has been fast forwarded. I sit there, only leaving to get some synthetic blood.

The house contained a sufficient and handsome hall well celled with oak. On the western end were all our rooms, while on the eastern end is a kitchen and the dining room. There is a decent chapel covered with tiles, and a portable altar. My room was small, it contained a stone chimney, a wardrobe and a table. There wasn't any need for a bed. On bad days like this, I would sit in the corner of my room and reminisce about the past.

I realized the reason for me leaving Bella. It was the hardest thing for me to do. From the second that I realized that I loved her, I knew there were only four possibilities. I was stupid and stubborn. I frequently decided that I knew what was best for Bella and left no room for discussion. That's because I'm a vampire right? I had to protect her, I knew what was best for her. Our relationship was inherently unequal and inherently unhealthy. There was no way she could have stopped me from leaving, I didn't see her as equal and did not tell her why I who claimed that she was the most important thing in the world is leaving her.

I had returned a year later, to see Bella, to beg for her forgiveness. Instead I got to see Charlie's mind, seeing Bella so broken, so torn apart, so dead. Only to find out she actually was dead. Mauled by a bear, how ironic. She became so dependent on me for happiness and when I left, she became an empty, emotionless zombie.

It was wrong of me to leave Bella. I didn't leave to protect her. I had deluded myself into thinking that. What kind of protection would work if the protecter wasn't there. I knew the threat of Victoria was still at large. I knew Victoria was going to attack Bella to get revenge, I should have stayed with her. But, I was afraid. I was very afraid of Bella leaving me. That maybe one day she would realize that there are people out there who were better than me. Afraid of feeling alone again. It was better to be the heartbreaker instead of being heartbroken. I was stupid, I had doubted her, doubted that she did not love me as much as I loved her. Doubted that all she wanted was eternity and not eternity with me. I deluded myself into thinking so negative. I imagined her leaven me after being changed into a vampire, she would laugh at me telling me that it was all an act. She would move on into the arms of Felix, and me there being ignored screaming and pleading for her to come back.

I went to the Denali for a year, I was so sick of myself. Full of self pity, it was disgusting. Tanya tried to make me feel better. I became her emotionless doll, agreeing to everyone of her whims as long as they were not full intercourse. But after a year, Tanya had it, she didn't want me. Even someone who had chased me for decades had decided to discard me, pushing me aside and lighting my dead cold heart alight. That had increased my doubt. Even Tanya dumped me, why would someone so perfect, so virtuous want me. Was it the idea of having a forbidden relationship that deluded her into loving me, the monster, the vermin stuck in a teenager's body.

Please review, I want to know whether I should continue it :)

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 :)

Bella's Point of View

Lauren's grandmother died few days ago. I didn't really care, but being a small town where everybody knows everybody, me and Charlie were invited to the funeral. This was the first funeral I've attended in quite some time, and I find it quite hard to straighten out all of the thoughts running through my head, Edward and his family had left last week. I remember seeing Lauren smiling looking at me all so broken up. But, I still don't believe Edward does not love me. He must love me.

I'm not sad, nor depressed, funerals, strangely have no real effect on me. I usually cry at funerals, it did not matter whether the person was close to me or not, it is just this thing, but this time I did not cry at all nor feel sad. I believe the one thing that I don't like at funerals is perhaps seeing all of my relatives and friends cry, which makes me cry too. However, this time it did not have any effect on me at all. It's like I just can't feel anymore.

Yet I look at everyone around me, and I'm just confused as to why they cry. I know this sounds ignorant, because it is. I haven't spent a lifetime with any of these people, I've just seen then occasionally. they have every right to feel how they feel, and I will try my best to comfort. So a few questions fill my head.. Why doesn't death bother me any more? Why do I feel glad for that person who has died? Why don't I feel scared?

The Funeral Ceremony brought up questions also. I walked the halls of this mortuary seeing pictures and plaques of people who have lived in Forks and died in Forks, and I will never know; and soon in a generation or two no one will remember that person being alive, or know them at all. So what is the point of having all of these rituals associated to death. making plaques, gravestones, photo albums . Then I think about myself, would my photo be placed up 50 years in time next to Charlie. I think I'd rather people forget about me instantly and go on with their life, than cling on to the idea of me until they eventually forget and time moves on.

Angela recently told me that when she dies, she wants to be buried on a hill, and a tree planted over her. I must say that sounds perfect. Put me in the meadow that I visited with Edward. I accept that this life is short. I accept that time passes on and will continue to do so for quite some time. I accept that people forget. Maybe, in 10 years time, Edward will just be a something deep inside of me, suppressed inside a bottomless dark box. Maybe I'll have kids and I'll tell them the stories of me and Edward like the movie Edward Scissorhand. Edward would just be a figure of my imagination. Made up during my teens to make my life more interesting in the dreary, mundane town called Forks.

"Dad, do you mind if I went to La Push to visit Jacob?" I gave a fake cheery smile to Charlie. The funeral was over. Charlie has been seeing me moping around for the whole week because of Edward.

"Sure, fun is what you need right now to forget him." Charlie grinned, he thought I had finally snapped out of my depression.

I waved goodbye and started heading out, I wasn't planning on going to La Push, I wanted to go to Edward's meadow, I wanted to find my emotions again. It felt like when Edward left, not only did he steal my heart, he also stole my ability to feel. It was as if my emotions had been shut down. I could no longer regret and feel. I feel so pale in comparison to my friends, especially Jessica my overly cheery, bubbly and jealous airhead best friend.

I started trekking, my knees were scrapped, however I cannot feel the pain. I see blood dribbling down my knees. As I looked forward, I can see a stream of light coming towards me. I started jogging my way towards the meadow, looking forward to my peace and quiet where I can be who I want to be, without being judged by society.

I laid down, feeling the sunlight surge towards me. It feels warm. I brush my hand through all the grass, it's so smooth, so delicate. I closed my eyes, then suddenly snap. I flickered my eyes open and saw Laurent. "Edward is going to be here soon." I said.

"I don't see him" Laurent replied.

"He's coming, trust me." I responded.

"I'm sorry Bella, if I didn't do this then Victoria will torture you and then kill you. Think of this in a positive way, you can die less painfully, if you know what Victoria had planned for you, then you'll will thank me." Laurent giggled.

I slowly crawled away, there wasn't any point in running, he was faster and stronger than me.

"Kill me" I said "kill me." There wasn't any point in living, if it wasn't for Charlie, I would have been dead ages ago. Charlie was my string tying me into earth. Now, my dad seems quite disappointed in me. Well, I don't care anymore.

"Kill me" I shouted for the last time.

I hope you'll review, and thanks again for reading it :)


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is optional, it's just another point of view. However, I really like this chapter as it gives Laurent some base layer, and not just some hypocrite who's only role is to listen to James and Victoria.

Laurent Point of View:

I stayed with the Denali for a while, but I left them. The life of a vegetarian was not for me. I love how humans are so unpredictable. One minute they would be thrashing around trying to escape and the other, moaning at the last pleasure they will every have.

Humans are basically destructive in nature, there is nothing wrong in feeding in them. It's a food chain, and vampires are at the top. Humans feel pleasure in sabotaging and demolishing things of others, I believe that there are no other being that is as cruel or destructive as man. Animals in the world do not destroy things in the surroundings, they do not kill other fellow just for pleasure, profit or gain.

Humans are the only animal who does not know that they are the main reasons for all their miseries. They believe that it is right to make their lives more comfortable at the discomfort of their fellow beings. They're stupid, how many of them are aware that drugs kill, that smoking can cause cancer which kills again. There are numbers of habits that kill people, and still, they develop such habits despite knowing the side effects. Humans are so foolish and idiotic to practice something that would take them to their very own graves. It is easier to force a man to take poison than making a monkey do it. They loot others to keep themselves wealthy, they scare others to keep themselves free from fears.

The things that they accumulate actually destroys happiness of their lives and the happiness of other humans as well. They keep much much more than what they need and are really quite ignorance towards other things happening around the world. They go hunting even when their not hungry. They make mistakes and then get trapped, then forget the whole thing for a while and then get trapped by making the same stupid mistake. They make their own enemies and they are their own destroyers. They believe that their are the most superior, they make machines, guns, bombs, discover and cure diseases, many things over time which I have to congratulate the human species for achieving. But despite all these qualities, they still get killed unexpectedly at any point of time. It's a pity that they won't know when they would take their last breath.

Vampires aren't killers, we have each and every right to kill humans, after all, they kill themselves also. We are just doing what needs to be done, if all the vampires foolishly fed on animals, then the humans would overpopulate and we can all imagine what would happen. Look at China and their one child policy law, didn't really work. For every rule, there is always a way to dodge it. Apparently, you can buy a kidnapped boy in China, where a boy is much more precious than a girl. Humans judge on appearance, how many times had a criminal got away just because they looked good or innocent? Here they say that killing is evil and yet the still do it?

The Denalis flaunting the fact that they survive on animals, and yet, Irina, Tanya and Kate still prey on men, pretending to be a succubus. Getting together with them, only to leave them the next day. Love and death are closely related, one day they will have to pay for what they did. I wasn't like Victoria and James, I pitted the humans, after all I was once a human. I didn't believe in playing with our food, I just ended their misery. I then stumbled upon Bella.

"Edward is going to be here soon." She whispered. I couldn't smell anything that resembled a vampire. I knew she was lying. She looks miserable, her hair was tied up it was thinner, you could see there were clumps stuck together, it was obvious she didn't bother to brush her hair. Her skin was pale, paler than before, a sickly flesh colour. She looks so gloomy, lonely and apathetic. There were dark eye bags under her eyes, it looked like she had trouble sleeping. She had lost weight.

"I don't see him" I replied, following Bella's pace. It was so obvious that he left her. He was like the Denali sisters, playing with their toy human until he got bored and left her.

"He's coming, trust me" She replied, her voice was wavering, she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Bella, if I didn't do this then Victoria will torture you and then kill you. Think of this in a positive way, you can die less painfully, if you know what Victoria had planned for you, then you'll thank me." I said in a sickly sweet voice. I truly pitied this girl, I'm not going to let her fall in the the hands of Victoria. I'm going to change her, to let her live her life the way she want, I'm going to give her freedom. She started crawling away, but we all know there was no point in doing so.

"Kill me" she murmured "kill me." She finally had cracked, that was the first thing I thought of. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, _revenge is a dish best served cold_. She can take her revenge after she is changed.

For the last time, she shouted "Kill me" I could hear the she was desperate for an escape from her life. She closed her eyes and I gave her a kiss on the neck, licking her before finally taking the bite. Her blood, it sings to me, begging me to drink more, to suck her dry. A stray drop trickled down her neck, staining the soft grass into blood red. I could feel her pulse beating faster and faster, but I cannot take more as she might die. I could hear a howl, a sound made form the wretched wolves, signaling me it's time to go before they catch me. I picked up Bella carefully and ran towards a nearby empty house which I have been staying in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's Point of View

Laurent started walking closer to me, I could feel his minty breath breathing down my neck. His left hand holding my neck back to make it easier for him to bite me. If I wasn't going to die, it would actually quite seductive. My eyes were closed waiting for the eventual bite. The eventual bite which would lead to my demise. Laurent gave me a soft peck on my neck, licking the spot he would bite. To have a feel of my vein throbbing, to feel my pulse. It got him excited. I could feel his teeth trailing down from my jaws to my neck to the spot he licked me. My heart started beating faster and faster, waiting for Laurent to bite me. His teeth tore through my skin and he started sucking, I could feel my blood flowing out of my neck, his hard squeezing on my neck, he lapped the last of it, but a drop of my blood dribbled down my neck and stained the grass. I was starting to fade in and out.

I could hear howls nearby, I couldn't open my eyes as I don't have any energy anymore. Breathing also became difficult, I could feel drops of my blood flowing out of my neck. I felt Laurent pick me up and brought me to a quieter location, where he laid me down on a bed. The bed felt nice, it was kind of nice to die on a nice bed.

I laid there shaking, I felt like I was in hell. I wasn't suppose to change, I was suppose to die. I was suppose to be finally put into eternal sleep, not immortality.

_Who shall be punished with everlasting destruction from the presence of the Lord, and from the glory of his power_…. _the wicked shall be turned into hell… then shall he say also unto them on the left hand, depart from me, ye cursed, into everlasting fire, prepared for the devil and his angels…. _

I feel as if I'm in hell, the bible teaches that hell is a real place which is prepared for the devil and his demons, and those who refuse God's gracious offer of salvation. I could see many people in hell, millions are there already but many many more will go there when they die. The Blessed Mother said that those people who are in hell are there because they choose to go there. We all know that there are people on this earth who simply don't admit that God exists, even though he helps them, gives them life and sun and rain and food. In the center of hell is a great fire, like an ocean of raging flames. I could see people before they went into the fire, and then I could see them coming out. They look like grotesque animals, losing their human shape, it was as if they were never humans before. They came out raging and smashing everything around and hissing and gnashing and screeching. It was pure evil. I couldn't describe it, it is humanly impossible to comprehend it. Nothing on earth can compare with it. No nightmare could produce such terror I'm seeing right now.

I could feel a cold hand on my forehead, I was pretty sure it was Laurent's hand. "Shush, it's okay Bella, there's only one day left."

I was glad, I had suffered two days already. I don't think I can last any longer. It was pure torture, I wanted to die. There was no point in changing into a vampire when I'm all alone. I wanted eternity with the one I love, but he betrayed me, left me out in the cold.

Laurent's Point of View

I watched her, shivering and screaming, telling me it burns, telling me to kill her.

"I'm sorry, I can't" I murmured as I placed my hand on her forehead, hoping to cool her down a bit. "Shush, it's okay Bella, there's only one day left." I whispered, and went out to get some blood.

Bella's Point of View

I woke up from my endless torture, only to feel so plain, so transparent. I looked into a dusk covered mirror, I could see a pale women looking back at me. She looks haunted, sad even. But her eyes, were the colour of monsters. The colour of something so unforgettable. I cringed as I saw it. It was the colour of my eyes. They were big and doe like, seemingly endless like a haunting tunnel. Despite it being so monstrous, it was beautiful, dark ruby red, daring you to look closer, drawing in the prey.

"Oh! You're awake" Laurent gasped.

I turned around quickly, I could see Laurent clearer now, he looked much more defining with my ruby red eyes. I could smell some human blood on him, he must have recently fed. His collar was stained red with human blood. I licked my lips.

"Oh- the blood, do you want to go out for some. You must be hungry" He replied.

"I can't, I won't. I want to feed on animals, I don't want to be even more monstrous than what I've become. I don't want my red eyes." I replied, my voice was different, it was witty, vivacious and warm. It was a pitch higher, making me seem more feminine, creating a more lady like person in me.

"Oh, I understand. That's what happens when you encounter the Cullens. They teach you the _enlighten_ way, so that you're soul won't be _that _dammed. Well, you seem to be fine. I have done my duty as your master. I must bid you farewell, I have duties to do and people to see." Laurent said sarcastically and leaped through the window.

I was all alone again. Sitting there on the floor, dazed out, thinking of what to do, what to spend my eternity on. It was torture. When I was human, when I was still with Edward, there was so many things I wanted to do after I was turned. Now, it's as if I don't want to do anything. I stood up and ran towards the woods. I needed to hunt, to satisfy my parched throat. It was burning for blood. I caught sight of two deers, I quickly ran towards them and drained them. I couldn't afford to be picky. Herbivores are just as good as carnivores to me. Blood is just blood.

After I finished hunting, I closed my eyes and laid down. Planning what I should do for eternity.

I would love to get some reviews :) Maybe some comments about what I should improve.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight…

I don't own Edward or Jasper...

…. although I really _really _want to.

I'm sorry for such a late update. I had my mocks and then... suddenly WHOOSH all my teachers gave out lots of homework and then it was coursework and whatnot. I actually had half of the chapter done, but I kind of had a writer's block. I didn't know what to write, I planned what was going to happen in the future, but just got stuck in the present. After this chapter, things will move faster, and she WILL meet EDWARD in the next chapter. I promise!

* * *

><p>Playlist for this chapter :)<p>

This is the first time I did this, here's two of the few songs that I played while I wrote this chapter. I've seen a lot of people do this and decided to try it out too.

Breath Me - Sia

Bruised - Jack's Mannequin

* * *

><p>Bella's Point of View<p>

_So much held in a heart in a lifetime. So much held in a heart in a day, an hour, a moment. We are utterly open with no one, in the end - not mother and father, not wife or husband, not lover, not child, not friend. We open windows to each but we live alone in the house of the heart. Perhaps we must. Perhaps we could not bear to be so naked, for fear of a constantly harrowed heart. When young we think there will come one person who will savor and sustain us always; when we are older we know this is the dream of a child, that all hearts finally are bruised and scarred, scored and torn, repaired by time and will, patched by force of character, yet fragile and rickety forevermore, no matter how ferocious the defense and how many bricks you bring to the wall. You can brick up your heart as stout and tight and hard and cold and impregnable as you possibly can and down it comes in an instant, felled by a woman's second glance, a child's apple breath, the shatter of glass in the road, the words I have something to tell you, a cat with a broken spine dragging itself into the forest to die, the brush of your mother's papery ancient hand in a thicket of your hair, the memory of your father's voice early in the morning echoing from the kitchen where he is making pancakes for his children. _

_- From Joyas Voladoras by Brian Doyle._

It's been already a year since I was changed. I remember so many things, and yet, I forgot many other things. All the time I've spent with the Cullens seemed to be ingrained into my head. The memories I wanted to forget is forever stuck in my head. Yet, many simple things are forgotten. I lost my birthday, I lost my teachers' names, I lost who my mother re-married. He is now some hazy blur in my memory. However, the biggest thing I lost, was my humanity.

The reality of the human heart and the pain of love. It's so beautiful. We're meant to experience life deeply, and life will always hurt. Being human means that we will try to shield ourself from pain, and although it may work. We are meant to move on, to go on, to survive. We will experience pain in our lives , but within the pain of being human, there is real love and real happiness. We should not close our heart because of a few things in life. Which then brought me thinking about Edward, and the weird thing is that I actually have forgiven him already. However, I can never forget. I will always remember what he said to me on the fateful day. The brief goodbye, the feeling of my heart breaking into million pieces. Was it really true, when he mentioned he had fallen out of love. He brought me into his little secret, led me into the rabbit hole, broadened my perspective of life. It was like everything was so much clearer, it's like I had actually found out what life means, and yet, he left me open and vulnerable. You can't expect me to see the wonders of the world and suddenly shut me out.

I wonder what Edward would say now if he saw me. Would he hate me? Would he drop on his knees and beg for forgiveness? I highly doubt it. After all the hardships we suffered together, we ended up being perfect strangers. Would he acknowledge me if we ever meet again?

With my bloodlust in control, I decided to do some traveling. This would get my mind off Edward and his family. The first place I actually went was Paris. When I was human, I had foolishly imagined going to Paris with Edward. There are too many things to love about Paris. I imagined myself riding the metro and strolling in historic neighborhoods filled with culture and history. Getting lost somewhere only to be found by Edward. Sitting and relaxing with Edward in beautiful public spaces and parks while taking in the splendrous cityscape. This city has nurtured many of the world's greatest artists, musicians, philosophers and writers. I stayed in Paris for at least two months. Life was upbeat, exciting, invigorating and extremely exhausting. People were very sophisticated and broad minded. The city is a gastronome's heaven, the spiritual an physical home of haute cuisine, with the greatest concentration of fine food in the whole world. Too bad I will never be able to experience it, and for the next 10 years, I traveled all over the world, experiencing their different cultures and visiting famous monuments.

During the seven years, I had befriended many different vampires, and just last year, I spent a year in a school in New York with a pair of vampires. Alexander and Sophia were mates that joined me in high school. We originally planned on staying longer, however they decided that school just wasn't suited for them. I also felt weird being the odd one out. It just didn't cut out, and I ended up separating from them with the hopes of seeing them in the future or maybe if we every cross paths. Little did I know that I would see them a year later.

On that fateful day, I was strolling around my neighborhood, hoping to find something mundane to keep my interest. That was when I bumped into Alexander.

"Bella! What a surprise, what are you doing here?" Alexander asked.

"I moved here a few days ago." I replied.

"Well you have to come to my home. Sophia would be thrilled to see you." he gleamed.

I followed Alexander to his house. It was very serene, which fits with the couple. Sophia dashed forward and leaped into me for a hug which then knocked me down, we just laid there for thirty seconds giggling at our silliness.

"Did you get the letter?" Suddenly Alexander turned serious and asked me.

"What letter?" I asked genuinely concerned, seriousness did not fit with Alexander's personality. He was like Emmett but less bulky.

"I told you she did not get it." Alexander told Sophia, now I was seriously scared. It wasn't like them to be so serious.

"Bella, Aro sent messengers to send letters to-" Sophia was explaining it to me in a peaceful voice.

"Everyone" Alexander cuts into Sophia.

Suddenly Alexander was pulled on the ear, "yes I was explaining that. Thank you very much Alex" Sophia scolded Alexander.

"Where were we, ah yes. Basically the Volturi found a substitute to blood, well it is synthetic blood. It's suppose to be a miracle due to the declining population, and the fact that nobody wants to suck blood from a grandma. Some smartass advisors of the Volturi predicted that in the near future, in fifty years I think, with vampire feeding like the current trends and the death rates and birth rates taken in, the vampire community would double in size, and the human population would drastically decline. I mean there would not be that much difference in fifty years time but imagine a hundred years later or even two hundred years later." Sophia explained.

"What would the big bad Volturi do without their food source?" Alexander mockingly asked.

"Hush- I have not finish Alexander, why do you keep interrupting me. As I was saying, the Volturi had some kind of a breakthrough. It's like Aro and his bunch of minion had a complete three hundred and sixty change. Apparently, Aro wants to work with the humans and create a better future where vampires can coexist with the humans. Well, Aro plans to announce the our existence to the media-" Sophia stopped to look at a calendar 'oh dear. He plans to announce our existence tomorrow. Oh dear. Bella, maybe it would be better if you stay with us for the next few weeks. You will never know if the humans do not agree and revolt."

"You know, I bet dear ol' Aro is planning on conquering the world. He likes power and what is better than conquering the world. Or better yet, he plans on surrounding all the vampires and branding and tagging them, to keep them in check." Alexander spewed out.

Sophia slapped the back of Alexander's head and shockingly said "Don't scare the poor child. Look how shocked she already is."

I was indeed truly shocked. What Sophia told me felt so casual, how could something that could alter the lives of the world seem so easy and fluent.

"I think I should stay with you guys for a while. Don't want the humans to start taking us down one by one." I murmured, praying that Aro's decisions would not cause such terror. Humans aren't stupid, fear will cause people to do many stupid and reckless things. Things that we will regret.

The next day, I could see Aro on the news. With his glowing red eyes haunting us. He started a press conference. Shocking was the only word to describe it. Despite the forewarning yesterday, I still couldn't imagine it happening. One of the best kept secrets in the world is finally revealed. I could hear Sophia's neighbors shouting.

"Honey calm down." a male voice vibrated

"Calm down, how dare you Steve, don't tell me to calm down. I do not want some freaks living next door to my children. Vampires! Did you hear that. Freaks of nature. They should all die." the wife replied angrily. "Freaks of nature" was murmured a few times.

Despite the fact that none of the humans can do any damage to us, it was still a terrifying experience. Despite being vampires, we have feelings too, well mine are quite toned down.

"Sophiaaa… They call use freaks of nature." Alexander wailed.

"Shut up Alex, I'm trying to listen to the news" was the only reply Sophia gave to Alexander.

I guess our peaceful days had ended. Let the terrors begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight does not belong to me. If it did then... well you can imagine :)

Love goes to those who review XD

* * *

><p>Bella's Point of View<p>

TV broadcast:

_"Dear all my name is Aro Volturi. I, myself and Caius and Marcus are the leaders of the Volturi coven. We have existed for at least three thousand years and we are here to tell you about two great inventions. The synthetic blood and a cure. This means that we, no longer have to hide in the shadows. We, as you people like to call us, are vampires. But fear not, we plan to coexist with you all. We plan to hold a conference where leaders of the world will come together and discuss the changes that will be happening. If this ends well, we might even create an organization much like the United Nations. _

_Fear not, we are not evil, we are just like you humans. Think of us as a different ethnic group, we too have humanistic qualities. You all must be wondering, why now? Why did we announce the existence of vampires now? Well this is because this world has evolved so much. Evolution has made us more intelligent making us able to cope with the unknown. According to the theory of natural selection, those members of a species who have characteristics which are better suited to the environment will be more like to breed, and thus to pass on these traits. Over several generations, the result of natural selection is that the species develops characteristics that make it more competitive in its environment. Imagine what would happen to the human race after several generations? _

_Now currently, there will be subtle changes. We, the Volturi proposed a vampire district where vampires will be encouraged to have a permanent residence. We have created an island, in the middle of North America, Europe and Africa. We plan that by the next year, the island will have a population of at least a hundred vampires, we also propose the idea of having the occasional human tours on the island._

_Oh yes, the cure. The Volturi has developed a cure to vampirism, it is quite truly a miracle. However, the cure can only reverse vampirism if it is injected within twenty four hours after bitten. I apologies to those of the few vampires who want to change back into a human. Despite that, the Volturi are working very hard to come up with a cure for vampires who wish to become human again. Now, this broadcast will be broadcasting every hour for the next week. This will ensure that the majority of people will be able to recognize the changes in the world. We do not promote vampirism, and if approached by a human asking to be turned into a vampire, we would refuse the request, this also applies to vampires all over the world. If this do happen, there will be consequences to both the vampire and the human and if an accident do occurs, local hospitals will be able to help with that because from now on, they will have a limited number of cures. _

_Last of all, I would like to remind you again. Fear not. We are just your everyday friendly neighbors. If problems do prevail there are many covens out there who will be willing to help. The Olympic coven, or the Cullen family as they like to be called are great friends of us. We wish you will treat them the same respect as you would treat us. They are unique to the vampire community as they drink the blood of animals, it is safe to say that help will be given from them if needed. If more information is needed then you can go onto our website at . Thank you for listening. "_

This was shocking to say at least. The Volturi seemed humane, and could we really trust the Volturi? Aro seems so different from his usual self. Despite the cheery tone, there still is a slight sarcasm. Personally I think Aro still thinks humans are of second class.

Skipped 1 year

Edward's Point of View

Since the Volturi's announcement, there were a lot of changes. Schools now have vampire education and sometimes they even will be vampire guest speakers. There is even a course on vampires in university. There was a lot more opportunities for vampires now. There were even clubs for vampires. Synthetic blood is now sold everywhere, and there is even a blood center in the vampire island. Well, the blood center is a luxury as synthetic blood does not taste as good as real blood. Despite that, we still hunt animals as it became a habit and also I believe that hunting keeps us less blood crazed, although we do have the occasional synthetic blood.

It was Wednesday and this meant that I have to go hunting today. After Bella's death, I had hunted less. I did not hunt for pleasure and only did it when it was absolutely necessary. After hunting, I would go back to my room and just sit there and wait for next week to go hunting. It has become a routine for me as I left my heart with Bella and without her, I am just a shell. If I had a chance to go back to the past and restart, I would have never left Bella. She died after I left, I killed her.

As I fled to the forest near my house, I smelt a vampire nearby. _Were they hunting too?_ Was the first thing that came to my mind. There weren't a lot of animal drinkers nowadays. Even the Denali's started drinking synthetic blood. Carlisle believes that were are the only coven that drinks animal blood in the world. Despite the decline in human deaths due to vampires, I still think synthetic blood is wrong. Synthetic blood may never be as safe or as effective as natural blood. However, synthetic blood could be stored for years without refrigeration.

I started tracking the vampire scent. I was never good at tracking, but the scent was familiar much like _Bella's_, _oh god!_ I sped up from my normal leisurely pace and finally reached a clearing. It was much like the meadow that I used to visit with Bella. I could see a female vampire, and as I looked closer, she had mahogany colored hair, it was more red than brown. I couldn't see her face but I could feel that it was Bella. It had to be Bella. It has to be, Bella's the only person whom I truly had a connection with the moment I met her. She drawn me to her in a way I have never experienced before. Our love was so deep, strong and complex. When she was not around, I was much more aware of the harshness of life and God had given me the greatest gift of all- _love, _but I blew it. But it seems like I've gotten a second chance, and I promise I will make Bella mine again.

"Bella" I whispered.

Bella suddenly tilted her head and looked at me with her delicate topaz golden Bambi eyes which were sheltered by thick luxurious eyelashes. She was pure sex and she barely stood five foot seven, however she was evenly proportioned in heigh and size. Her mahogany colored hair illuminated like a halo, framed her porcelain, chiseled face. Her skin was a healthy shade of white which glowed and kept on taunting me to touch her. She was just sitting there in the fading light, her hourglass figure was driving me mad. She took a deep breath, the rise of her breasts as she inhaled captivated my attention. Although this might seem really corny, there was a sense of unearthly beauty about her. It was as if time has stopped, I blinked again, still very shocked in seeing Bella. My mind began assessing the millions of situations that might transpire. I started to panic, what if she didn't want me? Would she really let me hold her in my arms and forget everything that went wrong in the past? What if she moved on? What if she hates me? What if….? The words 'what if' was powerful together enough to haunt me for the rest of my immortal life. What we felt was love, true love and I believe that it is never to late to fall in love.

No matter what happens, I will do everything I can to make her love me again.

Next chapter would come around next week. Reviews would be loved.


End file.
